


destinyIII

by gongqing



Category: mer (BBC)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	destinyIII

destiny3

 

Arthur出奇的愤怒，因为他看见了一些让他不愉快的事情，是非常不愉快的事情。

他看见Merlin窝藏了那个全城已经找疯了的女逃犯，而且大部分时间都和她待在一起。说实话Merlin是放走女囚的那个人这件事他一点都不惊讶，毕竟那个傻子还有一个优点就是善良。

但是当他躲在旁边看到Merlin给freya变花还有亲吻她的时候，他爆发了。也许那个情绪名为嫉妒。他不相信Merlin傻到看不出来自己对他怎么样，难道每个omega仆人他都会花心思去计算他的发情期去关注他的情绪的么。

仅存的一点理智拉住他告诉他现在出去对他和Merlin都不好，但是他的胸口却是实实在在塞着一团火，马上就要喷涌出来。

于是他等在Merlin要路过的路上，捂着他的嘴把他拖回了自己房间然后拴上门。

Merlin还没弄清这一系列变故是什么，只是呆呆的睁着眼睛被他固定在怀里，他喷出的吐息湿润了他的手心。尽管表现出温顺，但也别指望他会放了他。

“闭嘴。”

Arthur在Merlin耳边威胁，然后直接推开桌子上所有的东西把Merlin压了上去。Merlin被他捂着嘴唔唔了几声，眼睛里又是水光潋滟。那只是他的正常反应，却每次都让他感觉到喉咙发干。他太喜欢Merlin在他身下哭了，尽管这听起来有点阴暗，但他还喜欢Merlin瑟瑟发抖的样子，那样他就可以把他推到身后护着。

他从来没有想过Merlin会和别人在一起的可能，自从他第一次的时候呢喃他的名字喊他为自己的命运之后。他以为他是和他一样的感情，却亲眼看见他亲吻别人。

占有欲是个可怕的东西，Arthur很强势，他一直将Merlin视做自己的东西。

“Ar……”

Merlin的嘴被捂的严严实实，他知道Arthur现在对他很生气却不知道为什么生气，他或许可以用魔法推开他，但那样可能会伤害他。

他没法不对Arthur心软，哪怕空气里铺天盖地呛人的信息素味道在逼迫他发情。

“Merlin，我以为你是一样的。”

一样什么？

Arthur自顾自说着只有他自己听得懂的话也散发着他自己才知道缘由的愤怒，Merlin的衣服被他直接撕开，破碎的布料被毫不在意的扔到地上，Arthur胡乱的亲了两下Merlin的身体就直接掰开他的腿操了进去。

没有准备的进入当然是疼痛的，而且Arthur显然是执意的要顶到他的最里面，并且想撞开他的生殖腔。前两次的Arthur从未表现出这样的想法，他都是还算温柔的操他，避开他的生殖腔，因为让一个仆人怀上王储是不明智的。

Arthur知道Merlin又哭了，他的泪腺总是过于发达，但除了会哭他还是一个很坚韧的人，假如自己不是重要的人，他不会这样躺着让他强制他发情。

发情的征兆涌上来，Merlin在Arthur的信息素包围下呼吸困难，最终他也开始散发出甜味。面色潮红的看着Arthur，他不安的时候就会念那个属于他的命运的名字。

“Arthur……Arthur……”

这种情形让Arthur不但想好好的操他的生殖腔，还想用结把他钉住，永远没法离开他去找别人。

但是怒气最终被Merlin的眼泪浇熄，他没法看着对方红彤彤的眼睛继续伤害他，于是他歉疚的去亲吻他眼角的泪水和嘴唇，在他的行为里，这个代表最高的歉意。

“Arthur.......”

“Merlin，你不喜欢我么？”

Merlin的手颤抖着摸上Arthur的后脑，柔软的金色发丝让他安心，他不知道Arthur在为什么而生气，但一定是关于他的。Arthur亲吻他的脖子，抱着他的手越收越紧，仿佛是在害怕失去他。

“我当然喜欢你......”或许说爱更贴切。

“那个女孩......”

“我只是，想要安抚她，我们都是Omega......”

剩下的解释被吞没在亲吻里，亚瑟开始温柔的亲吻他，准备退出的时候却被Merlin阻止了。

“你让我发情了。”

Merlin大着胆子用腿盘上Arthur的腰，空气中的甜味绵密的像一张网，Arthur把他从桌子上抱起来扔到床上去，这是他第二次发着情造访这张床。

“我会解决的。”

Arthur微笑着亲吻Merlin的额头，然后把床周围的帘幕全部放下来，他需要这个空间里只有Merlin和他两个人，他要Merlin只属于他一个人。

Merlin抱住Arthur的脖子回吻他，然后主动的动起来。他们是被命运连在一起的硬币的两面，根本就没有撇清关系的可能，也没有丝毫不会相爱的可能。

“you are my destiny，Arthur.”

“I know.”

“我做很多事都是为了你，不要怀疑我。”

“亲别的女孩不是。”

Arthur的醋意简直快要实体化到盖过空气中信息素的味道，他动作快了些让Merlin没法再说出完整的句子，那些表达爱意的话语被掺在呻吟和喘息里。

最后让Arthur彻底安心的是永久的标记，印在Merlin的腺体上，藏在乌黑的头发下。

别人看不见，但是只有Arthur知道。


End file.
